My Sister
by LovaticFever
Summary: Miley has a twin sister! yes she does. her twin is being abused by a man she thinks is her father. can Miley save her twin and if she does where does that leave her and her friends? some sisterly love. along with some Niley. it's syfy btw.AU
1. Chapter 1

_I had a dream that Miley Cyrus had a twin sister so I turned it into a story. I might be stupid but still want ur opinion. Feel free to criticize all u want. It's just an experiment._

**Riley's POV**

"Riley, get your butt down here this instant!" called my dad. He always wanted me to do something. I never got time for myself.

"I'm coming dad" I answered back. It's like I was their maid. I cooked, cleaned and did everything else you can think of. I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. As soon as I did he hit me in the face. I held my cheek with my hand and he slapped it away.

"Didn't I tell you to clean the stove off?" he said in a very loud and angry voice.

"Yes you did but Makayla and Alexi told me to clean their rooms and you said I should always listen to them." I know the bible said that thou shall not hate but I HATED my family especially my sisters. They were the ones who got me into trouble when I didn't even do anything. Like the one time I told dad that they were sneaking guys into the house and doing stuff. They told me that they would get me back and they did. They told all sorts of lies on me after that and because they were daddy's little princesses of course he believed them. My mom used to pick up for me but she was gone and now I was all alone.

"Alexi can you come down here please?" he called sweetly.

"Just a sec dad," anytime she said that it meant she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. After a few minutes she was downstairs with that innocent smile on her face.

"Did you and Makayla tell Riley to clean your rooms?" He asked her. Alexi looked at me with a smirk and I knew she was going to say no. She loved seeing when dad beat me up. She was evil and I could see it in her eyes. She put on an innocent smile for dad and replied.

"No we didn't dad. Did she tell you that?" she asked innocently. Dad was angry now. His face was red with fury. I looked at Alexi with disgust. Then I felt it. My face was burning like someone held fire against it.

"You bastard. You're such a liar! Well today's the end of that." He dragged me by my hair and slammed my head into the wall. It felt like my brain shifted and it didn't feel good. I put my hand up to my face and felt something warm on my fingers. I was really dizzy and I knew that I wasn't gonna live unless someone carried me to the hospital and I knew that there was no chance of that. Before I passed out I heard the doorbell ring then I was gone.

_Well that was chapter one guys. Tell me what u think and feel free to give me some ideas. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here's chapter number 2! Enjoy!_

**Miley's POV**

"Can you please cooperate with the police please Mr. Johnson?" I asked very impatiently.

"No you have no proof I did those things to my daughter. Who in their right mind would do those things to their child?" he asked innocently.

'I don't have time for this. Guys just cuff him. I'll deal with anyone else in the house."

"Okay ma'am" the cops I hired handcuffed Mr. Johnson with a little strain but they got him out of the house. I walked through the living room looking for her. Then I found her. She was lying there with blood all over her face. I ran to her and I fell down in front of her. She was unconscious and it was all because of him. I took out my phone and called for an ambulance then I called my friends. A few minutes later I could hear the siren of the ambulance coming down the street. They put her in the ambulance and I went with her. I sat uncomfortably in the waiting room because I wasn't allowed inside the ER. My friends arrived 30minutes later. I never realized I was crying until my best friend wiped a tear from my eye and hugged me. I clung to her not wanting to let go. A few hours later the doctor came out of the ER. I flew up as soon as he did so.

"Are you the legal guardian of Ms. Johnson?" he asked in a husky voice. I was too down to speak so I nodded my head.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. She's fine but she's still unconscious. She'll wake up in a few minutes then you can see her." He said then he walked away. I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I was glad. I couldn't wait to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Riley's POV**

My head was pounding. I thought that when you were in heaven you weren't supposed to feel pain. Or was this hell? Did I go there for hating my family? I heard someone call my name. Her voice sounded like someone my age. It sounded like she was crying. I didn't know anybody. Only my sisters and their voices sounded more evil than worried. I thought I was dead. Maybe it was an angel. Looks like I didn't go to hell after all. I felt someone holding my hand. It felt nice. No one had ever held my hand before. There was something around my head and it was really tight. I didn't think it was possible, but it seemed like I was still alive. People who were dead didn't usually feel things. I tried to open my eyes and succeeded. My vision was blurry at first but it got clearer by the second. Someone was sitting beside me. I figured it was the same person holding my hand. I still couldn't believe I was alive. Who had taken me to the hospital and why. _Riley_. I could hear the person calling. I tried to look up but when I did I felt my head start to throb.

"Its okay you don't have to look up. I know it hurts." Came a sweet motherly voice from above me. At first I thought it was an angel but I remembered that I wasn't dead.

"Who are you?" I tried to asked but saying the words made me cough and I tried not to say anymore. She heard what I said and answered me.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She answered gently. I was going to ask her something else but my head started throbbing even worse than before. I couldn't help but groan the mystery girl hugged me in a flash. I didn't know who she was but she was nice. I liked her. I held on to her and it seemed to stop the pain a little. I tried to ask her a question again but she stopped me.

"Don't talk now. It will give you a massive headache. I'll answer your questions when your head feels a little better." I was about to protest but then she hugged me and I forgot. A guy in a white coat, which I presumed was the doctor, walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Ms. Johnson?" he asked in soothing voice.

"I'm fine but my head hurts a lot. Who brought me here and who is this girl behind me? Did she take me here?" I asked the doctor curiously. I really wanted some answers and mystery girl wasn't planning on giving me any for now.

"Yes she was the one who brought you here but that's all I know. You have to ask her the rest" He answered me "I'll send in a nurse with something for your headache." he walked through the door with a sigh. Mystery girl got off the bed and I almost felt as if a part of me left too. Weird right? She came to stand in front of the bed. She looked at me and I now saw that her eyes were blue just like mine. She was wearing jeans pants with parts cut out by the knee. I wondered why someone would want to do that. Then again I've never been anywhere but my backyard so I wouldn't know if it was a style or not. She wore a white t-shirt that was so tight you could see the colour of her bra. Her sneakers were pink and they looked cute. I should ask about them.

"I'm gonna answer your question even though I'm quite sure you're not gonna believe me." She said with her arms folded.

"Just tell me please," I whispered, "I really wanna know."

"Okay… where do I start?"

"Umm… at the beginning?" I responded sarcastically.

"Right. Well I've known about you for a long time. I found out about you last year. I was tired of being an only child so I asked my mom why she didn't wanna have anymore kids. She told me because she didn't want to loose one again. When I asked her what she meant she said I was a twin and that my twin died in the hospital at birth. I asked her how she died and she said that no one knew. I found that very weird because I'm studying medicine in school and they say that if one doctor can't figure out the death of his patient he would pass the case on to another doctor until someone figured it out. I asked my mom the name of the doctor and she told me Steven Johnson-"

"That's my dad's name." I whispered cutting her off from her speech.

"I know," she said. "Should I continue or do you want me to stop?"

"No,' I answered quickly. " Continue." She hesitated but she continued.

"Okay so I went to the hospital and I asked them for Mr. Johnson. They told me that he quit because his wife just had a baby and he didn't want her growing up without a father. I asked the chief of the hospital about the death of my twin and he said that no baby had ever died in the hospital since it was established 20 years ago. So it meant that my twin could be alive somewhere. I looked up Mr. Johnson on the

Internet and found his address. I was gonna knock on the door and tell him who I was but decided not to. I sneaked into your room by the window and I saw you crying. I didn't have to wait long to find out why. I wanted to call the police but everyone was telling me to stay out of it but today I couldn't take it any longer and I hired two police officers to take him away."


	4. Chapter 4

**Miley's POV**

I looked at her to see her facial expression and I realized that she was crying. I moved towards her and hugged her tightly to me. To my surprise, she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that story." I whispered in her ear.

"It's okay. I asked for it." she said. Her voice was very childish like someone at the age of five.

"You still haven't told me your name." she interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Miley Cyrus. I'm your twin." I answered her. She looked really surprised.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do you wanna take a DNA test? I'm sure that will prove it." I said to her. She quickly answered by shaking her head then I remembered that she was afraid of needles.

"It won't hurt much and it's the only way you'll know if I'm telling the truth." I told her.

"No. I believe you." She said. But I knew she was lying. Something like that was very hard to believe even if you and the person looked alike. I was ready to argue with her but then I saw that my friends had come into the room.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. Riley looked really scared. "It's okay Riley. These are my friends. They are the ones who helped me find you." She didn't look that much relieved but she loosened up a little. They walked over to the bed and were staring at her like she was from a different planet then she got scared again.

"Guys stop looking at her like that. You're scaring her." I told them.

"sorry." they all answered in unison.

"She's just so cute." That was my best friend Demi. She was always the motherly one but sometimes she went overboard. Selena who was Demi's little sister (Demi was the eldest. She's 23) and also the tomboy of the group was always in some kind of pants. Today she was wearing a baggy jeans pants and a white t-shirt. She wasn't one to dress up. She also grudged the fact that Demi was giving more of her attention to Riley than her.

"She's not a baby Demi. She's our age." Selena said wearily.

"When are you going to realize that my world doesn't revolve around you Selena? You need to grow up." Demi said angrily and she walked out the door like no one else was there.

"Selena why do you always pick a fight at the worst of times?" said my boyfriend Nick. He was so down to earth. Maybe that's why I fell head over heels for him. I just stopped to take a good look at him. Man was he sexy! He was wearing denim jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I love my girlfriend'. He was so sweet. I should thank him for that later. I also noticed that he was wearing lip gloss. That was weird. Maybe some of mine rubbed off on him this morning when I kissed him goodbye hastily. I was brought back to reality by Riley tugging on my arm. I quickly turned to her to see what was wrong. She looked uneasy. Probably it was because she wasn't use to having so many people around her.

"What is it?" I asked even though I knew what the answer was.

"I don't feel so good." She said, and she didn't look so good either. She looked like she was about to faint. I called the doctor and he came a few moments later. He checked Riley's head and withdrew his hand so fast I didn't see.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly. He looked at me with disbelief.

"She burnt me. That means her temperature is above 200 degrees. We need to get her in some ice now." He said. That was impossible. I do medicine and my teacher said no one's body temperature could past 120 degrees. Not only that but I was sitting right next to her. Her head was on my shoulder and she didn't feel like she was burning up to me. I shared my views with the doctor.

"Are you sure? I didn't feel her temperature change." I told him. It seemed as if he didn't hear me because he just took Riley up and ran out the door. I ran after him and I saw Demi sitting there with her head in her hands. I knew she was crying but I couldn't stop now I had to go to Riley. She looked at me curiously as I ran by. The doctor was still running.

"Hey! Where are you going? Give me back my sister!" I shouted at him. He finally stopped running and I stopped breathless. I looked around to see where I was. It looked like a bathroom but there were no toilets. There were only bathtubs and at the back of the room was a big freezer. Then I understood. I walked up to the doctor and tapped him on the shoulder when he put Riley in one of the baths.

"Why didn't you tell me you were carrying her here?" I asked him.

"I did but you weren't listening." He said as he opened the big freezer. He took out some huge bags of ice and walked over to Riley with them.

"Look, nothings wrong with her." I tried to convince him. He stopped walking and held his hand up to my face. I realized it was the hand he used to take Riley's temperature. It was really red and some of the skin was actually burnt. He put his hand back down and walked straight to her. I walked slowly towards him as he filled the tub with ice. He didn't stop until the bath was full and only Riley's head was showing. I didn't argue with him because he had proof that he was telling the truth. I kneeled beside the bath where Riley's face was. I put my hand to her forehead. Nothing. She was normal body temperature. I looked at her. She was looking back at me. Her eyes told me that she was worried…about me. I wondered why she would be worried about me. Then I realized I was crying. I wiped the tears away then smiled to reassure her that I was fine. She smiled back and it was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. I really hoped that she would be okay because if she died I have no idea what I would do.

**Riley's POV**

My head was pounding but Miley looked worried enough. I didn't want to add more to her pain. I heard footsteps and no sooner had I heard them than I found out who they belonged to. It was one of Miley's friends. The one that said I was cute. I wasn't scared of her. She seemed nice. She walked over to where Miley was kneeling beside me and she kneeled too. She said something to Miley but I didn't hear what it was. I only saw Miley reply with a nod. Maybe now was the time to tell Miley about it. If I didn't then I would probably die with no one knowing the cause. So I decided to tell her.

"Miley." I whispered. They both turned to look at me. "I wanna tell you something." I continued.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. I only wanted to tell Miley and no one else so I made a motion with my eyes to show what I meant. Miley's friend understood because she made up some kind of excuse and left the room.

"What is it you wanna tell me?" Miley asked again. I sighed not knowing how to tell her. This was the biggest secret I had and I had a lot of secrets. But she was my sister and I had to tell her. Even at the risk of never seeing her again.

"I'm not normal." I tried to start out slow at first. Miley looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Maybe I should. Who knows? She probably had the same problems.

"The reason was so hot is because I….uh. I don't know how to put it." I said stumbling to find words. She didn't answer right away. She was thinking and then she had a that-cant-be-possible look on her face. She realized that I was staring at her and the look was immediately gone.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked her. She sighed and looked me straight in the eye.

"I think I know what you're talking about." She said quickly.

"You say what you think first." I said in a whisper. I didn't want to risk embarrassing my self.

"I think the reason you're so hot is because you can throw fire." She said quickly like she didn't want me to hear. She was staring at me, waiting to see if she was right. I thought the look on my face already told her she was right but it didn't so I nodded my head. She looked surprised. Apparently she didn't think that was the answer. She probably thought I was gonna laugh in her face. If I was a normal kid who heard something as hilarious as that I would. But I wasn't normal and something told me neither was she.


	5. Chapter 5

**_So here's the fifth chapter. Give me ideas guys. I'm running out of ideas. Tell me what u wanna see happen next and who u wanna see more of._**

**Miley's POV**

**I can't believe she just said I was telling the truth. That was impossible. I thought I was the only one. Well she is my sister so I shouldn't have thought it was impossible. I looked at her and she was crying. I didn't know why but I hated to see her cry so I tried to comfort her. I wiped the tears from her face and she turned to look at me.**

**"****Why are you crying?" I asked her.**

**"****Are you gonna leave me now?" she asked me. I was surprised to hear her ask that.**

**"****No I'm not. Why did you ask?" I was curious.**

**"****I thought you'd think I was a freak." She said in a shaky voice.**

**"****Riley I have the same problems." I told her. It felt good to tell someone.**

**"****You do?" she asked in surprise. Where did she think I got the idea of her being able to throw fireballs from?**

**"****Yes I do. I can throw ice." I suddenly realized that there was steam coming from the bath she was in. "doesn't that bother you?" I asked looking at the steam.**

**"****I get use to it. It happens every time I touch water." She said matter-of-factly. "What happens to you when you're near heat?" she asked in an innocent voice.**

**"****I start sweating and I get nauseous." I answered her. I smiled at her. She looked at me with curious eyes. She smiled back.**

**"****What?" she asked me in that innocent voice.**

**"****Well, it's just that I'm glad that I'm not alone in the world. Being all freaky and stuff." I told her.**

**"****So I'm guessing they don't know." She said.**

**"****no they don't." one thing I noticed about her the first time I met her was that she was very good at reading facial expressions. There was something I really wanted to ask her but I didn't know how she would react but I really needed to know so that I could bring that man who called himself her father, to justice. I let out a big breath and built up the courage to ask her.**

**"****Ah, Riley, I wanna ask you a question." I said to her. She smiled back at me.**

**"****Well I've asked you a lot of questions so ask away." She said in that angelic voice. I sighed before I said anything further. I figured the best way to go was to just spit it out. So that's what I did.**

**"****Did he ever do anything to you?" I said it as fast as my tongue allowed.**

**At first she looked confused but as time passed by, her facial expression changed. She didn't need to say anything. I already knew what the answer was. She started crying. I took her hand in mine.**

**"****It's okay sweetie. I won't ever let him hurt you again." I said to her. She hugged me and whispered 'thank you' in my ear. I was going to get that man for all the trouble and pain he caused my sister. And if he did go free, he would not live to see the next day.**

**Riley's POV**

**I pulled away**** from the hug and looked at Miley. She looked really angry.**

**"****What's wrong?" I asked her. Her expression changed really quickly to happy.**

**"****Nothing's wrong." She said but I knew she was lying. She was angry about something.**

**"****You're lying" I said to her. She looked at me and I realized that she was angry again. I got scared and her facial expression changed again to happy.**

**"****I'm sorry. Its not you I'm mad at. It's your so called 'dad'." She said and I believed her. I was about to ask her a question but her friends came in.**

**"****Hey Miley****. Is everything okay?" said one of the boys. I think he was the one who was Miley's boyfriend. She didn't tell me. It was obvious.**

**"****Uh-why is she in a bath full of ice?" asked one of the other guys. This one was**** cute. I think his name was Joe.**

**"****Everything's fine guys. I'm fine, she's ****fine. We're all fine." said Miley.**

**"****You still haven't told us why she's in a bath full of ice." This was coming from the ****girl who made Demi cry. Selena I think was her name. I don't think she liked me. Maybe it was because I got all the attention. She had a 'cant we hurry up and get out of here' look on her face.**

**"****Can I get out of this tub now?" I asked. The steam stopped coming from the bath now which meant I had cooled down.**

**"****Is she naked?" asked the guy who looked the oldest. He freaked me out the most, especially now. ****Demi smacked him in the head.**

**"****Yes she is which is why you all need to get out so she can come out of**** the tub." Miley said to them.**

**"****Do we have to?" said the perverted one. He was really ****starting to freak me out. Demi smacked him in the head again. This time I could hear it. She was really strong. She managed to get everyone out with one push. She and Selena also went outside. Miley turned her back.**

**"****You can come out now." She said. I was about to when the doctor came barging in.**

**"****Are you ready to come out of there?" he asked. I just nodded my head.**

**"****Okay then. I'll go get you a towel." As soon as he said that he walked out of the room. He looked a little nervous. Maybe it was because he thought I was a freak. Well I was a freak. I'm sure no one has ever burnt him before. I hated be****ing looked at like a freak. Miley turned around and saw that I was sad. I didn't want her to see me sad. It made me vulnerable to her and I hate being vulnerable especially to someone who I had only known for a few hours. She bent down beside the tub.**

**"****What's wrong Riley?" she asked me. I hate it when she talks. Her voice makes me wanna tell her everything. It makes me want to trust her and love her. But I don't want to trust her or love her. It's like her voice hypnotizes me into telling her every little detail of my life. It drives me crazy…but at the same time I want to tell her everything, I want to feel vulnerable, I want to trust her and love her. But after all the things I've been through in my life, one thing I've learnt is to never give your trust to someone you just met a few hours ago, even if they saved you from death.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Viola! The sixth chapter. Bon appetite!_**

**Miley's POV**

** "****Riley?" I asked again. She looked like she hadn't heard a word I said. "Are you okay?"**

**"****Yeah. I'm fine." She said but she sounded different. More alert. Like she just figured something out.**

**"****Are you sure?" I asked again.**

**"****Yes Miley**** I'm fine. No need to worry." This time she gave a smile with the statement. I felt more relaxed hearing this. I got up off the floor and was walking towards the door.**

**"****Where are you going?" She asked. She sounded really frightened. I was quick to reassure her.**

**"****It's okay. I'm not leaving. I'm just going outside so you can get out and put your clothes on." She seemed reassured so I left the room. All my friends wer****e in the hallway waiting. Demi was the first one to approach me. She looked worried. Really worried. I've never seen her so worried.**

**"****What's wrong?" I asked hearing the sound of fright in my voice. It scared me that I could be frighten****ed so easily. I turned to Demi waiting for her answer.**

**"****It's Selena. I think she ran away." The hurt ****and frustration in Demi's voice was obvious.**

**"****What? Why would she run away? Did you guys have a fight?" I didn't give her time to answer any of the questions until the end. Selena had don****e a lot of things to hurt Demi. It was so much that I couldn't recall all of them. But she never ran away. I couldn't believe how selfish she was. Demi took a deep breath and answered my questions.**

**"****No we didn't have a fight. I think it's because she's jealous of Riley." This I could believe. Selena got jealous very easily. Especially if she thinks no one's paying attention to her. I could understand the jealousy. Selena's parents were dead and Hailey was the only thing she had. But that still didn't give her excuse to runaway. "Did you check everywhere?" I asked her. ****That's when Joe spoke.**

**"****Yes we did. We checked the canteen and all the bathrooms. We checked every floor. She's not in the building."**

**"****Someone must've seen her. She couldn't have gone through the front door unseen." I told them. Selena was good when it came to not being seen but she wasn't that good.**

**"****I already checked. No one****'s seen her." That's when Demi finally broke down and started crying. I hugged her.**

**"****Don't worry Demi****. We're gonna find her. Even if she doesn't want to be found." I reassured her. I made up my mind that when I found Selena, I wasn't gonna let her out of my sight ever again.**

**Riley's POV**

**I was so cold I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I stepped out of the bath tub and wrapped the towel around my self. I was never cold. Of course not. I could throw fire out of the palms of my hands for God's sake. Why was ****Miley taking so long to come back? Maybe she wasn't coming back at all. Maybe she left. I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached to her. I sat on the floor and started to cry. I wasn't the crying type. I could stay tough through the worst events, through the worst beatings. And now I was crying all because of one girl. That didn't sound like me. Guess I got too close to her. That was why I never got close to any body because when I did they leave. I loved my mom (at least I thought she was my mom) to death and she left me. Now I'm starting to love this stranger and it's only been a day and she's gone. I wish she'd just let me die and spear me the pain. As soon as I thought the words, someone entered the room. It was her. She didn't leave me after all. I got up off the floor and ran to her hugging her tightly. I rested my head on her shoulder. It took me by surprise how glad I was to see her. I was never glad to see anyone. I embraced her for a few more seconds then reluctantly released her. I didn't realize I was crying until she wiped the tears away. I must've looked like a total idiot. I had to find a way to explain myself.**

**"****I thought you were never coming back." I said to her. She smiled at me and I smiled back glad to see that she didn't think I was strange.**

**"****I'm sorry I took so long to come back. It's just, we have problem." She said in a grave voice. Oh no. What did I do? She must've seen the look on my face because she was quick to reassure me. "No sweetie it's not you," she said with a sigh. "It's Selena. She ran away. We don't know where she is." She sounded angry and worried at the same time. Why would Selena run away? Was her life that bad? I never ran away from home and I was sure my life was worst than hers. Then finally I got it. Maybe she ran away because of me. I was getting all the attention and no one was giving her a****ny. I voiced my thoughts to Miley.**

**"****It's my fault." I told her.**

**"****What? No. None of this is your fault. Selena just has issues." She said trying to reassure me. But I knew it was my fault I could see the dislike in Selena's eyes every time she looked at me.**

**"****She hates me." I said. "I see it every time she looks at me. She hates me. It's my f****ault." I kept ranting. Miley again tried to tell me I was wrong but I didn't hear a word she was saying. My thoughts were on Selena. Whether she was okay and whether they'd find her before something bad happened to her. Would they ever even find her? I had to find her. I had to get her to trust me. But first, I had to look for her. I must've been thinking out loud because Miley answered my thoughts.**

**"****No Riley. You're not gonna go look for her. She's our problem. Not yours. You've been through enough already." She said in a calm but stern voice.**

**"****But I have to." I whispered back to her. "How else will she trust me?" I asked.**

**"****We'll find some other way but not that one." She retorted. I had to scrap th****at idea because the look on Miley's face suggested she wasn't joking. It made me smile knowing she'd do anything to protect me.**

**"****You do care about what happens to me." I said. She smiled and answered me.**

**"****Of course I do. You're my sister. You might not love me yet but I love you. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." She said. Oh my God. She said she loved me. No one ever told me they loved me. Not even my mother who I loved dearly.**

**"****You're the first person to ever say that to me." I told her. She looked surprised.**

**"****Really?" she asked. I nodded to answer. "Well let's hope I'm not the last."**


End file.
